The McCarthy Secret
by JasperWhitlock21
Summary: Aria had been best friends with Emmett McCarthy all her life. After a tragic accident involving them both, Aria starts over in Forks Washington but what if all that she knew to be true turned out to be a lie?
1. The Death of Emmett

_Chapter 1- The Death of Emmett_

"Aria, there's your guy." My best friend Bree whispered into my ear. I looked in the direction she was point and a smile crossed my face. Our eyes met and I turned bright pink before lowering my head. "Are you seriously still being shy?" she asked and I shook my head slowly. "Bree, he has a girlfriend already." I said. My eyes found the beautiful dark brown ones of Emmett McCarthy for the second time and again a blush graced my cheeks. "Aria, he broke up with her like 2 weeks ago! What is wrong with you? You guys have been friends since kindergarten!" she hissed furiously. "Bree, we haven't said more than two words to each other since the 6Th grade. It's been 4 years." I said. "And yet you pretend not to care knowing that you do. You have been in love with him since I could remember." She said.

"In love with who?" a deep voice asked. I jumped and looked up startled before blushing at Emmett standing there. "No one. Absolutely nobody at all." I recovered quickly. "Good because that means you'll be my date to the football formal right?" he asked. "What?" I shuddered confused. "Of course she will. She has the perfect dress too. She was waiting for you to ask." Bree spoke up. "Awesome! I'll pick you up from your place at six." He said before winking at me and walking away. I looked at Bree horrified as the bell rang to end lunch. We both stood and head for the library for our free period. "Bree, I don't have a dress or anything to go with him. Why did you tell him that?" I asked. "You can borrow one of mine. I'll just go home and pick up some things and then meet up at yours so I can help you get ready." She said.

I frowned internally but remained quiet all the way until cheer practice. I was hit with one of the practice balls and it knocked me off my pyramid. I landed on my back hard but recovered quickly. "Aria!" my name was screamed by both high pitched and deep voices. "Aria, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Emmett asked as he stood me up. "I'm fine honestly. It wasn't that much of a fall." I said. I winced a little as he poked my back. "That was a ten foot drop to hard dirt on your back! I call that a pretty big fall!" he challenged. "Emmett, I'm okay honestly. It doesn't even hurt anymore." I said as I pulled away gently. He frowned and I didn't miss the glare from his ex-girlfriend Taylor. He nodded and everyone went back to practice.

At the end of the day, I grabbed my gym bag and headed for my car. "Hey!" someone called as I shut my trunk and went toward my door. Bree and I both turned to find Taylor coming towards us. "What's up Taylor?" Bree asked. "Are you and Emmett like a thing now?" she asked. I shook my head and frowned. Taylor was the reason that Emmett and I had officially stopped hanging around each other at the beginning of the year. "No, he just decided we should be friends again." I said. I turned and got into my car before she responded. I drove home contemplating just how badly this could go if Taylor was jealous.

As Bree promised, she arrived at my house at 3 and started on the 2 hours of beauty prep. This included waxing, plucking, and the most painful threading of my life. Finally I was about to showered and adorn the navy blue strapless thigh length cocktail dress and get my makeup done before the knock came at my door. Emmett looked beautiful in his suit as he complemented my dress and thanked Bree for helping me. I smiled at him as I climbed into the passenger seat of his dodge Challenger. We loved the time spent together that night and four days later he officially asked me to be his girlfriend. We dated until the beginning of our senior year. That week he died and I would be blamed.

"Emmett, honestly I love it but don't you think it's a little much?" I asked as he speeds down the high way back to our little town of Grifton in Tennessee. He had given me a beautiful silver chain with a diamond emblazed "E" on it for my birthday. We enjoyed dinner and a movie before heading on our way home. He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey, keep your eyes on the road." I said quickly. He turned back to the road and chuckled a soft "Yes ma'am". I giggled and took his hand while playing with the necklace in the other. "Aria, I think it's perfect just like you. I love you." He said. I turned to look at him as I repeated his last words back to him. He leaned over and kissed me. "Happy Birth-"he was cut off by sudden blackness.

Neither of us had seen the headlights of the drunk driver as he swerved into our lane and hit us straight on. I awoke as they were attempting to get me free only I wasn't where I had been. I was covered in blood and sitting behind the wheel. "Emmett? Emmett?" I asked softly. I couldn't turn my head because a fire fighter had his arms through the broken window and was holding me still. "Emmett? Where is he? Did you get him out? Is he okay?" I begged. "Ma'am, we are trying to get you out. Please stay still for just a few more minutes." He stated. "No! You don't understand. My boyfriend was driving and it all went black. Where is he? Where is Emmett? Did you save him?" I asked. "Ma'am you are in the driver's seat. There is no one else here but you. We've already made sure that you are the only one." He said.

My head spun and I blacked out. When I awoke again I had been in surgery 3 times to fix broken bones and a punctured lung and liver. By the time I was released, they had already had a service and buried an empty coffin for Emmett. My parents were the ones who told me that everyone thought I was driving and that I had killed Emmett. I was absolutely devastated and fell into depression. My parents told me a few weeks later that I would be going to like with my uncle in Forks, Washington. I didn't even argue. I had no friends here anymore; even Bree began to believe what people were saying. I simply packed my bags and boarded the plane. The only reminder of Emmett and everything I was running from rested around my neck. The "E" symbolizing his name rested between my breasts as I shut my eyes and fought back tears. "I'm so sorry, Emmett. You didn't deserve this." I whispered before falling asleep.


	2. Forks and Settling In

My uncle met me at the airport in Seattle that afternoon. "Hey Eden, I'm glad you're finally here." He said as he hugged me. He had nicknamed me that when I was younger. He said that it was because I was always so at peace that you rarely saw me upset. That peace had been destroyed. The love of my life ripped from my arms and all of my friends turned on me. "Hey Uncle Jay. How are you?" I said once he let go. "Better now that I have my favorite niece back." He said. I frowned and looked down. "Do we really have to still pretend about that?" I asked. My uncle was actually my father. My mother had dated him and gotten pregnant and after they split started dating is brother. She had pretended that he was my uncle until about two years ago. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

The pain of their words ripping and tearing at my heart. The pain was so intense that I ran from the house and ended up sitting in the park in pouring rain. My parents called around and Emmett came looking for me after hearing I was gone for so long. When he found me, he hugged me close in the backseat of his car with the heater on high. I cried my heart out and he just held on until the tears stopped. I stayed at his place for three days until my mother got fed up and brought me home. To say our relationship was never the same would have been and understatement.

"I am okay with whatever you want." He said. The Tennessee drawl was only slightly present as he spoke. "I kind of just really need my dad right now." I said softly as tears welled in my eyes. He hugged me to his chest and shushed me. I wiped at my eyes and stepped back. "Can we go home?" I asked. He nodded and helped me with my bags. I sat back quietly until he asked me how I was doing. I burst into tears and spilled all the things I had been holding in. "No one would believe me daddy. I wasn't driving the car. Emmett was and he just disappeared along with the other driver. I was the only one there in a car accident that I didn't cause and no one would believe me." I said between sobs.

"I believe you sweetheart. It's okay now and you're safe." He said. He allowed me to cry until we got home. "Aria Keahi Carson, you listen to me and listen well. I do not blame you for what happened. It was not your fault. You loved that boy and you mourn him but you don't let it control you ever. You are smart and beautiful. He would want you to be happy and you need to do that in respect of his memory. You came here to start over so start over." He said. I nodded and wiped my face. "Thank you." I said softly. He nodded and then let me into the house and showed me my room. I set out to buy paint and things to paint my room the way I wanted. It took three days to get it the black with beautifully intricate hand drawn flowers and skylines. My dad surprised me with a car so that I wouldn't have to rely on him to get around. I thanked him and headed off to bed.

Tomorrow was Monday and I would start at my new high school. It wasn't so bad seeing as it was still the beginning of the year. My only issue would be with meeting new people. No matter how much pain they had caused me, my old friends meant the world to me and now they had to be replaced and that was the last thing I wanted. My phone lit up with a new text message and I unlocked it to read it.

_"__Aria, I know it's too late now that you're gone but I'm sorry. I know I should have never believed what people were saying about you. Hell, I was your best friend and I should have stuck by you. I remember seeing how in love you and Emmett were and I know now that you would never do anything to hurt him. I should have just believed you and now it's too late. Maybe somehow you can find a way to forgive me and we can be friends again."-Bree_

I sighed hard as my heart ripped a little bit more and locked my phone back. I wanted to text her back but I knew if I did then I would never truly forgive her and we would never be able to be friends without that. I rolled over to face away from the window and fell into a dreamless sleep. I knew when I woke up; I would have to pretend to be happy and got to school.


	3. New Days and Ghost Faces

_Chapter 3- New Days and Ghost Faces_

I woke up earlier than my alarm that was set for 6:30. I get out an outfit for the day, a pair of dark wash true religion jeans, and a pair of marc Jacobs tennis shoes with slight heels, a matching Anna Grey shirt and matching jewelry. I headed off to take a quick shower. I wasn't really dirty since I showered the night before but I went anyway. I dressed and did my make up before heading down to have a bagel and a glass of orange juice.

I was still sitting at the table when the doorbell rang. I went to open and was standing face to face with a beautiful blonde man who couldn't have been older than 30. "Hi, is Jasen here?" he asked. "Yes. Can I tell him whose asking?" I asked. "Oh hey Carlisle! I see you met my daughter Eden! Come in, I'm just getting ready." My dad said as he came from the back hallway. I stepped aside and let the man in. "It's nice to meet you Eden. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I work with your dad at the hospital." He said. "My name is actually Aria and it's nice to meet you too." I said. I went back to the kitchen to get my bag and kissed my dad goodbye before heading to school.

The parking lot was fairly empty when I arrived and I liked that. I went to the office to find my schedule and found all of my classes and my locker before heading to my first period class. I had made a nice group of friends and I followed them to lunch. Jessie, Karma and Nettie were all in history with me and Kris and Kyle had music with me. I looked up when the cafeteria door opened to a group of beautiful people. "Who are they?" I asked. "Those are the Cullens. They were all adopted by MR. and Mrs. Cullen. They moved here two years ago. There the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale, then Edward and Alice Cullen. Emmett Cullen is the newest addition. He just moved here a couple weeks ago.

"Yeah but they're all like together. There is Alice and Jasper and now Rosalie and Emmett. Bella just moved here and we told her that about Edward but apparently he was fascinated with her." Jessie explained. I frowned as she said it. It was quite obvious that she had been rejected by them at some point. I looked at each one and my heart stopped when I got to Emmett. Before I knew what I was doing my feet were carrying me towards their table. "Aria, what are you doing? Where are you going?" I heard Nettie call after me but I kept going.

I took a chair and planted myself right between Emmett and Jasper. "Well?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. "Who are you?" Rosalie asked. "None of your business." I hissed and turned back to Emmett. "Are you going to explain yourself?" I asked him. "Keahi, please don't do this here?" he asked. "Then where Emmett? I deserve an explanation. Everyone back home thinks you're dead. Your parents buried an empty coffin and everyone blamed me for it." I spit. "Keahi please I will explain. I tell you everything just not here." He said. "Then let's go." I said. I grabbed his arm and tugged. He didn't move and inch but I used to be able to move him that way. "We can go back to my place after school. My dad will be working. You better show up Emmett or I will call your parents and tell them that you're alive and where you are." I said as I turned. "I'm so sorry Aria." He whispered as I walked away. I could hear the pain in his voice and stopped. I turned as I heard a grunt of pain and saw jasper doubled over and tears started streaming down my face. I went back over to him and leaned down into his face. "You aren't sorry. You wouldn't have done this if you felt on ounce of remorse for any of us." I spit between my tears. I then turned and exited the cafeteria. I got into my car and drove home.


	4. Past Hurts and Secrets Revealed

I spent the rest of the afternoon crying and was surprised by the knock at my door. I opened it to find Jasper, Edward, and Bella on my doorstep. "You look awful." Edward said and Bella smacked him softly. "It's fine. I know it's true." I said. "We would like to talk to you at our place if you don't mind." He said. I nodded and grabbed my things before walking out with them. The ride was totally silent until we got to their house. It was beautiful and warm on the inside. Everyone was waiting when we entered the living room. "Hello Aria." Carlisle said softly. "Hello." I answered back weakly. My body was tired and I wanted to sleep but I needed this.

I sat as far away from Emmett as possible but that put me between Bella and Carlisle. "I understand that we have stirred up something quite painful in you but if you could please open yourself to explanations, I'm sure it will help." Carlisle said gently. I felt the searing pain of my soul falling apart and wrapped my arms around myself. "I don't want you to explain. I want Emmett to explain." I said. "Keahi, I can't." Emmett said. Rosalie wore a visible grimace on her face as she glared at me and tried to comfort Emmett. It pissed me off beyond reason and I shuddered against the violence I felt.

"You no longer get to call me that! You sit there with her comforting you as if you hurt! You can't even begin to know the pain you caused! I HATE you for what you have done!" I shouted. My anger was so intense that I couldn't reign it in. "You better start explaining Emmett or I swear I'm going to kill you for real this time!" I spit. "Aria please relax?" Carlisle spoke. I stood off to the side gasping and shaking at the pain and anger coursing through me. "Jasper can you calm her?" he asked when I didn't respond. Jasper came over and laid a gentle hand on my back. "You are okay. We will explain." He said softly into my ear at calm washed over me.

I nodded and looked to Carlisle as tears welled in my eyes. "Keahi please don't cry?" Emmett begged. "How can I not Em?" I asked through my tears and he looked down. "I loved you beyond reason Emmett. I loved you beyond my life itself but its apparent now that you didn't feel the same." I cried. Jasper kept a hand on my back and gently steered me towards a seat. "That's not true. I loved you Aria. You know that." He said. "You couldn't have Emmett. You would have let me suffer or be hated like I was if you did." I said. "Hated?" Carlisle asked. I nodded as more tears fell and I wiped at them viciously. "Can you explain please?" he asked.

"It was the night of my birthday. Emmett took me into Nashville to see a movie and have dinner. It was perfect. He even gave me a present." I said as I cried a little harder. "I told him that the present was too much but he didn't agree. He said that it was perfect and that he loved me. I said it back and he leaned over to kiss me. He was about to say happy birthday to me when it all just stopped. When I woke up I was trapped inside the car. I kept asking where Emmett was but nobody knew. The paramedic said I was the only survivor and then I blacked out. It took 3 surgeries to fix my broken bones and a couple organs. By the time I was released, his parents had already had the service for him. I didn't even get to say goodbye." I cried.

"Keahi-" Emmett started but I cut him off. "But that wasn't the worst part. The police came to my house and asked if I had been driving under the influence. I am barely 18, I can't even drink yet. I asked what they were talking about and that's when they told me. We had been hit head on by a drunk driver and when rescue showed up I was the only one still there. Behind the driver's wheel like I had been driving. I told them that I was with my boyfriend and he had been driving but they didn't believe me. Emmett's parents thought that I was blaming him for getting himself killed and almost killing me. They told the whole town and people believed it. Even my best friend started to believe it. I ended up the most hated person in that town and had to move because of it." I said.

Everyone was silent for a minute as I cried. "So you tell me Emmett, how did you get out of the car and why did you make it seem like I was driving. Why did you pretend to be dead when you aren't? You let me live with the fact that you died on my birthday for almost 3 months. It tore my soul apart and then to top it off, everyone in town hated me for it." I sobbed. "Aria I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. It wasn't fair but I don't remember what happened that night any better than you do. I can't explain what happened to me but Carlisle and Rosalie can." He said. "What does she have to do with this?" I asked. Anger burned in the pit of my stomach. "I was the one who pulled him from the car and saved him. I was the one who put you in the driver's seat." She said.

Before I knew what happened I was screaming and I couldn't stop. I ran at her but was suddenly thrown backwards off my feet. I hit a wall hard and felt it as my head split open. Dizziness and nausea immediately set in and I groaned. I heard the collective gasp of "Emmett" before I passed out.


	5. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 5-Rude Awakenings

I felt like my head was splitting open and a really disgusting tugging at me scalp. "Carlisle, she is awake?" I heard someone say. "Aria, please don't move sweetheart. I'm stitching your head and if you move you might pull them loose." Carlisle whispered in my ear. "My head hurts. What happened?" I groaned. "Emmett threw you into a wall. You busted your head open." Jasper said. My eyes had focused and found him standing over me.

I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes. My Emmett would have never hurt me. I knew then that I had to come to terms that my Emmett died in that car crash and the new Emmett did not care. Tears spilled down my cheeks as my heart broke for what felt like the thousandth time. Carlisle gently whispered he was done and stood to clean up the supplies. "Jasper, take aria home please. She needs rest. Today has been enough." He said as he left the room.

"Aria, are you okay?" he asked. I stood as I wiped my face and nodded. "You can take me home now." I said. He nodded and guided my back through the living room to the front door. We descended the stairs and I heard a vicious growl. "Get your hands off of her." Emmett growled as he appeared from nowhere. Jasper took his hand away and stepped back slowly. Emmett looked absolutely feral and I stepped back into Jasper. "Emmett you are scaring her." Jasper said. My heart was racing and I could feel the fear settle in my chest. "What are you?" I asked. I could hear the fear in my voice and I whimpered as he came closer. I wanted to hide inside of jasper but I settle for as close to him as I could get.

"Emmett back off!" Jasper growled. Emmett stopped and looked at me. His face seemed to soften and he sighed hard. "Keahi, I'm sorry." He tried but I shook my head. "What are you Emmett?" I asked again. The fear was going away but something told me it still wasn't safe. He traded looks with Jasper and sighed. "I'm a vampire." He said. My heart stopped and I gasped for air as I tried to believe what he was saying. I couldn't make my brain work any harder and passed out.


	6. Where Fear Resides

"She's waking up." I heard a girl say. I gasped and shot up. I took me a moment to get my bearings and then I was off the couch and backing away from all of them. "Stay away from me." I managed between gasps for air. "Aria we aren't going to hurt you." Carlisle said. "Well sorry if I don't exactly believe you. You're fucking vampires!" I almost screamed. Suddenly Jasper was in front of me with his hands on my face. "Aria, I need you to trust me. Please Darlin'? I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to calm down." He said softly. I was gasping for air as I tried to fight his grip. "Aria, you know I'm not going to hurt you. Please stop before you pass out again." He said. I stopped struggling against him and sighed hard as tears gathered in my eyes.

"If you aren't going to hurt me then can I go home?" I asked softly. "I will take you home right after we explain everything to you." He said. "Promise me Jasper." I said and he nodded. "I promise." He whispered softly. I sighed and sat down next to Jasper. I was gripping his hand hard and he had to stop me before I hurt myself. I sat quietly as they explained that they weren't like other vampires and that most of the lore on vampires were wrong. They sparkled in the sunlight and only drank animal blood (only this family and one other) and that they were incredibly strong and fast. I had a hard time processing what they were telling me. Carlisle briefly mentioned something about mates but I didn't stop him and ask for more information. He also stressed how important it was that I tell no one their secret and I scoffed.

"Why would I do that?" I asked anger and hurt staining my words. "Well your current situation with Emmett isn't exactly ideal. "Just because Emmett and I are at a home front in our ever ongoing battle for love does not mean that I would tell someone. Even if I tried, I doubt anyone would believe me. You have worked too hard to live a normal life and I wouldn't mess that up. Hell normal is what I'm striving for in my own life." I argued. "I know we just complicated that a little bit but we would love for you to be a part of our family." He said and I paused. "What he means is that we wouldn't mind if you wanted to come hang out or sleep over. We want you to consider us family." Jasper said. I nodded and smiled when Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Carlisle, my dad knows doesn't he?" I asked.

"He figured it out when he saw Emmett here. He couldn't tell you because of a promise he made but I hope you understand." Carlisle said. I nodded and looked at the clock. "I have to go. I promised my dad I would meet him for dinner tonight. Not really sure how to explain this one." I said. I had a lot of "Accidents" growing up. The only one that was ever there was my mom. I was constantly explaining to my dad how I had hurt myself. "Say you got hit in the head with a bat during P.E. and he won't question it any more than that." Alice said. I nodded and Esme hugged me again before Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the garage.


	7. Gaining a New Friend

_Chapter 7- Gaining a New Friend_

Jasper lead me to a beautifully restored 1967 Chevy Impala. I gasped and almost started bouncing with excitement. "Jazz, is this your car?" I asked and then covered my mouth when I realized what I had called him. "Yes it is and don't worry about it Darlin'. You can call me whatever you like." He said. he chuckled at me blushing and opened my door for me. I climbed in and in an instant he was next to me starting the car. We pulled out and it was quiet for a minute before I broke the silence. "Jazz, Carlisle said something about mates. Can you explain that to me?" I asked.

"When a vampire finds his mate he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the mate is left to matter, leaving the vampire with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person. Mating can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. It happens the first time he sees the person who is meant to be his mate." He explained. "Can you be forced into it?" I asked. "Mating can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the vampire may want it. What would happen if a vampire is rejected by his mate is also unknown, though this is assumed to be virtually impossible; the couple is deemed to be the "perfect match"; he will be anything she may want or need, making rejection unlikely. Should it happen, however, the vampire may feel unspeakable pain." He answered.

I got quiet as I played with my hair, a nervous habit of mine. Then he asked the question that I hoped he wouldn't. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged at him and I knew he understood. "You were wondering about Rose and Emmett?" he asked. "Yes, I just don't understand. I mean we have loved each other all our lives. Even though we never said anything until 10 grade, I feel like that should count for something." I said. "It does count for something, Aria. The pain that you feel now shows that it counted for something. Emmett's pain shows that it still counts for something." Jasper said. I pulled my legs up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. "Do you miss it?" I asked. "Miss what?" he asked as he pulled up next to the curb in front of my house. "Your human life." I said. "I don't remember much about it besides the war and my ma but yes. Sometimes I do miss it." He said softly.

I looked up at my new home and sighed. My dad wasn't home yet and I didn't want to be alone. "You don't have to feel so lonely Darlin'. I will stay with you if you would like me to." He said. "Can we just sit here? I absolutely love this car." I said. I relaxed back into the supple leather seat and smiled. It was like I was receiving a warm shower after being out in the freezing rain for hours. He chuckled softly and looked over at me. I was tired but I shook it off and looked at him. "What about you and Alice?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Can I be honest?" I asked softly. "Of course." He said. I sighed hard and played with the edge of my shirt.

"Well, I was watching you guys earlier when we were talking and I noticed that Emmett and Rose are always touching. As are Carlisle and Esme or Bella and Edward, but you and Alice…" I trailed off. "What's funny is that it took you 5 minutes to notice but my family still hasn't." he said. "But you married her and you guys aren't mates?" I asked. Jasper sighed hard and when he finally looked over at me I flinched back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I think I should go now." I said hurriedly. I took off my seat belt, grabbed my bag, and went to get out the car. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to my temple and let go. "I'm sorry I scared you Aria. I just need to hunt. I'm not used to being around humans for long periods of time." He said. "I don't think you would hurt me Jasper. I think…I think we could both use a friend right now." I said softly.

He smiled and looked over at me as he brushed his hair away from his face. "You are an amazing girl Aria. I would like that." He said and I smiled. My dad pulled into the driveway and started to get out of the car. I leaned over and kissed Jasper's cheek. "Thank you." I said and got out. I waved as he started the car and pulled off. "Eden?" my dad asked and I turned to him. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "I met the Cullens today." I said and I saw him freeze. "They invited me over and I forgot my keys. Jasper was just sitting with me until you got home. He nodded as he unlocked the door and I followed him inside.

We ate dinner silently and when I was done I kissed him goodnight and went to bed. As I shut my eyes I smiled. For the first time in months I had something to look forward to. I had a friend.


	8. Officially Starting Over

**Ok guys I officially got over my writer's block. this chapter isn't as long as I wanted to be but some things just have to be told over a period of time. so with that said please read and review. ENJOY!** _Chapter 8-Officially Starting Over_

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face. I took extra time getting ready just to make sure I looked decent. I met my dad in the kitchen and grabbed a bagel before sitting down. "What happened to your head Eden?" my dad asked. "Got hit with a bat during P.E yesterday." I said. He nodded but I could see that he didn't believe me. "Are you going to be hanging out with the Cullens again today?" he asked. "No dad. I won't. Jasper is a really good friend but everything with Emmett is just too much." I said. The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. "Good morning Carlisle." I said. I stepped aside to let him in and noticed that Emmett was with him. I rolled my eyes and went to collect my things for school.

"Aria there is just one thing I need to talk to you about." Carlisle said as I headed for the door. "What do you want Carlisle?" I almost spit. I was annoyed at how nice he was being. "Here the story is that Emmett's parents are dead and Esme is his aunt. That we adopted him because of that." He said. "So what? I wasn't going to talk to anyone about knowing him anyway. I wished I didn't right about now." I spit. I was angry now and I was barely containing it. "As you wish but just do me one favor? Take Emmett to school with you?" Carlisle said. "You must be out of your mind Carlisle. That _boy_ isn't stepping one foot in my car." I growled. Malice dripped off the word boy and Emmett had the nerve to look upset.

"I don't owe any of you any favors. Least of all Emmett. I suggest that you catch on quickly and don't ever ask me anything like that again." I said. Carlisle looked embarrassed and my dad glared at me. "Eden." Was all my dad had to say before the anger drained out of me. I gave him a look but her returned it with a more serious one and I caved. "Fine, ill take Emmett to school. Just this once and no more." I said. I picked up my backpack by the door and turned to look at Emmett. "Well come on then." I said. I went straight to my car and got in. Emmett was quiet but I could tell that he wanted to say something. "Spit it out Emmett Dale McCarthy." I said. he smiled at my use of his full name and I could stop my heart from fluttering at the sight of it. "Aria I am sorry. I really am. I love you so much and I feel like a jackass for causing you so much pain." He said. my heart almost broke at the look of anguish that was on his face but just as easy I brought my walls up and stoned myself against him. "Whatever Emmett." I hissed. "Keahi, please? I am so sorry. Please just let me make it up to you." He said. I rolled my eyes and pulled into a parking space at school. "There is nothing to make up Emmett. As far as im concerned we are done and you belong with rose. You chose her and let me be a murderer. You made your bed and now you must lay in it." I said. my accent laced every word and I tried to ignore my heart breaking as I said those words. He frowned and I sighed hard but I wouldn't give in. he reached for me and I smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me. Get out of my car Emmett." I spit. Pain and anger laced every word but he did as I said. I sat for a long while after he had gone, letting a few tears escape before wiping them away and going to join my new friends.

As I approached them my text alert went off. I unlocked it look at it and stopped walking.

_I'm not waiting for you to answer. I am your bestfriend and I am going to fix this. I am coming to Forks with or without your permission."-Bree_

I had to force my feet to move again as I put my phone in my bag. I felt eyes on me and looked up to inquisitive Jasper. I just shook my head and sighed before moving with my friends to class as the bell rang.


	9. Incoming Problems

_Chapter 9-Incoming Problems_

I walked through most of my day like a zombie trying to figure out what Emmett was trying to accomplish by saying that he loved me and what I was going to do about Bree coming here. "Aria, you in there girl?" Kyle asked. I looked up startled and blushed. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked. "I asked how you know the newest Cullen?" he said. I froze and I saw the entire Cullen table look over at me. I had not planned on explaining this. "Emmett and I used to live in the same town together." I said. "Really? That is really weird." Jessie said. I looked over at her to ask why but stopped myself.

The more I talked about Emmett the more my chest ached. "I guess it is." I mumbled. I could still feel all the Cullens eyes on me and I shivered. I knew I had to tell them but I just couldn't bring myself to face Emmett again. My heart wouldn't survive it. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. "Tell us what?" it read. I looked over startled and Edward inclined his head toward me. I shook my head and turned back to my friends. "Aria, do you want to come to Port Angeles to watch a movie tonight?" Jessie asked. "Yeah. I would love that." I said. The bell rang and I gathered my things to head to class. Kris wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laughed as I shoved him away but I heard the growl.

"Aww come on Aria, you know I think you're beautiful." He said. I laughed harder as a blush covered my cheeks. "Thanks but you will only get me in your dreams." I said. He scoffed and looked at Kyle. I chuckled and walked to class alone. Edward was in my next class and I cringed when I saw him. I regretted not walking to class more slowly. "Aria." He said softly. "Hello Edward, Bella." I greeted. I walked to the desk behind them and took a seat. "Are you feeling better today?" Edward asked as he turned toward me. "Yes, thanks for asking." I said. Mr. Banner was doing a lab today and instructed me to join Edward and Bella since I was the only one without a partner.

I was wishing desperately that I was like Bella and Edward couldn't read my mind when suddenly Edward looked up startled. "What did you do?" he hissed at me and I flinched away. "I didn't do anything." I whispered. Mr. Banner made his way to our table and noticed my expression. "Ms. Carson, are you feeling okay?" he asked. "I'm not actually. Do you mind if I go to the nurse." I asked. He nodded so I grabbed my things and left. Edward had made me really uncomfortable and I didn't want to be around him any longer. My phone vibrated and I looked at it. _"I'm coming today. Be there by the end of school. Derek's with me by the way."_ _–Bree_

I sat there staring at my phone for what seemed like forever. I hadn't realized the Cullens were standing around me until Jasper spoke. "Aria, are you feeling okay? You look a bit green." He said. I looked up startled and frowned. "What are you all doing here?" I asked. "What are you hiding?" Edward shot back. I glared at him and frowned again as I turned to the only person who could understand why I was worried. "Emmett, Bree and Derek are coming." I said. He seemed to get paler after I spoke and sighed hard. "Well, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I can't stop her Emmett. She is already on her way here. She is going to show up here after school so you all need to be gone. I don't know if she is staying forever. I know she wants to be my friend again and she won't go unless I am but I can't hide the fact that you're here alive for that long." I said. "Why won't you just be her friend then?" Edward asked. "Bree is the best friend Aria mentioned in her story." Emmett explained for me. "Well we aren't telling anymore people our secret and you better not tell her either." Rosalie spit. I growled and almost lunged at her but suddenly I was calm. I looked at Jasper and he smiled. "I am not going to tell her but I can't hide it either. She can't stay here for that long and not see him once. It's impossible." I said. There was a vicious edge to my voice as I glared at her.

"It will all work out Aria. You'll see." Alice said. "I need to call my dad and tell him about this." I said. "You can't. if you tell him now he won't let either of them near you again. You have to wait until they're here and then take her home and just tell him that they showed up." Alice said. I looked over at her and she just smiled. "Okay, well I'm going back to class now." I said. "The bell is going to ring." She said and 45 seconds later it did. Freaky pixie with her all seeing visions were really creepy. I just smiled and walked in the direction of my last class.


	10. The Arrival of Salvation

_Chapter 10-The Arrival of Salvation_

School seemed to drag on endlessly and I just wanted it to be over. I had made the decision that seemed best for me at the moment. I would allow Bree and Derek to stay and avoid the Cullens at all costs. The bell rang and I almost jumped out of my seat and stumbled in the process. Jasper was suddenly there to steady me before I fell and I felt a smile creep onto my face. "Thanks Jazz." I said. He smirked and tipped his invisible hat to me. I walked away to get in my car and dialed Bree as I did. I had to call her twice before she finally picked up on the third time calling. "Aria, where are you?" she asked before even saying hello. "I'm at school. The final bell just rang. Where are you?" I asked. "I am pulling up right now." She said and hung up. I jumped out of my car and spun towards the Cullens across the parking lot. "Go! You have to get out of here. Now!" I whispered.

Jasper seemed to understand what I was saying and they all quickly climbed into Edwards Volvo although Emmett still hadn't exited the school. I was praying that he didn't when Bree suddenly barreled into me and crushed me in a hug. "Hey Aria." Derek said. I smiled at him because speaking was impossible without air which I was currently being deprived of. "Bree." I choked out. She released me at once and frowned. "I'm sorry Aria. I just missed you so much. I'm a terrible friend and I have so much-" she suddenly stopped talking and I looked back at her. "So much what?" I asked. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew big and I knew in my gut what she was seeing. "Oh my god. Is that Emmett?" she asked. I pretended not to know what she was taking about and turned to look.

Emmett met my gaze as I turned and my heart broke all over again. "No, Bree. Emmett is dead. That's Kevin Cartwright. I thought he was Emmett too." I said as tears welled in my eyes. "No way. He looks just like Emmett. How is that not him?" she asked. Tears fell and Derek hugged me gently. "Bree, that's enough. You're being insensitive." He said. Bree turned and looked at me and her face gave away her pain for me. "Oh jeez, Aria I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She said. "It's okay. We'll talk about it later. I just want to go home." I said.

I turned to get in the car when suddenly my name was being called. I turned to find Jasper coming towards me. "Hey Darlin', you left this at my house yesterday. I thought you'd want it back." He said. He held out the necklace I had thrown at Emmett in my rage. "I do. Thank you Jasper." I smiled. He hooked it around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Be strong Darlin'. Call me if you need me." He said. I nodded my head and watched him walk away. I saw Bree give me a questioning look as I got in the car but ignored it. I drove silently home and we sat in the living talking.

"What about your parents? Do they knew you're here?" I asked. They both gave each other looks before turning back to me. "Our parents kind of disowned us and kicked us out." Derek said. "Wait, what the hell does that mean? Why?" I asked. "They didn't approve of us trying to make up with you. They still believe what the McCarthys said about you. They told us if we left to never come back." Bree explained. "Bree, you really shouldn't have done this. Not for me." I said. "Aria, youre my bestfriend. How could I have not done this for you?" she asked. I looked down at the floor and shrugged.

"Bree, you aren't my bestfriend anymore. You betrayed me and it hurt more than anything else. I was already mourning for Emmett and you turned on me like every one else. I was telling the truth and I couldn't believe that my bestfriend wouldn't stick by me when I needed her the most. I going to need time before I consider you my best friend again." I said. I could see the hurt I was causing her but she had taken my already bleeding heart and stomped on it. "I get it but I have a plan to make it all up too you." She said. I just laughed and started talking about something else. It wasn't long before I started dinner with Bree's help and set the table. My dad came in and looked surprised that we had visitors. We all sat quietly through dinner and when we were done, Bree and Derek left my dad and I alone to talk.

"Who are they?" he asked once they were out of ear shot. "That's Bree, my friend from back home and Derek, her boyfriend." I said. "What is she doing here?" he almost yelled. I flinched back and stuttered as I answered him. "She wants-she-she came to apologize and to try to be my friend again." I said. He seemed to grow more and more angry as our conversation continued. "Daddy they have no place to go. Their parents kicked them out for even trying to apologize to me." I said. I could see his anger start to fade and gave him the best pleading face I could. "Please, daddy let they stay. They will just end up on the streets if you don't." I said. "Eden." He sighed. Tears welled in my eyes and I wiped at them viciously. "Daddy, they gave up everything to come apologize and tell me that they believe me. That town has exiled them just like they did me. They need us." I begged. I saw his resolve break and hugged him hard.

"They can stay bit they stay in separate bedrooms." He said. I nodded and ran to the living room to tell them the good news. This meant that I had a very good chance at getting back some of that peace I had lost. I would fix my relationship with Bree and Derek and when the time came I would explain everything. If she ever learned the truth about Emmett then I would have to explain that too. I just didn't know how fast that explanation would be coming to light.


	11. Going to School and Class with Emmett

_Chapter 11- Going to School and Class with Emmett_

I spent the rest of the week at home helping Bree and Derek get settled and get things for their rooms. We even went shopping for whole new wardrobes but today was Monday and we had to go to school. I dress quickly and made my way out the door with Bree and Derek on my heels. Bree was making fun of me when we pulled into the parking lot. I opened my door and regretted it instantly. "EMMETT CULLEN, YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" principal green yelled. "Aria I thought you said that guy's name was Kevin." Bree asked. I couldn't look at her and she knew instantly. She stormed out of the car and right over to Emmett where he was standing with Rosalie.

I ran over without even locking my car and grabbed Bree's arm. "Please leave it alone." I begged her. "NO! You owe us an explanation Emmett McCarthy." She spit at him. "He doesn't owe you anything and his name is Cullen." Rosalie spit. She took a step forward and I stepped in front of Bree to protect her. "Back off Rosa-skank." I spit. Bree was practically shaking with rage and I wasn't going to allow Rosalie to hurt her. "What did you call me bitch?" she hissed. Fury and fear rolled through me and I couldn't stop the tears that welled in my eyes. "Bree, please leave it alone." I begged.

"Aria, you can't be serious." She said. "I'm serious. He already explained himself to me and that's really all he needs to do. I understand and you need to leave it alone. Go to class Bree. I am not going to ask again." I said. My voice wavered slightly but she was not going to argue and she walked away. "You may be a vampire but your still a whore. I will find a way to ruin your pathetic little life if you ever step to me like that again. I am done taking your crap. You've won bitch. You've taken the only thing I had and that's fine, but you call me a bitch again or threaten my friend and I will burn you alive." I spit at Rosalie. I turned and walked off to class before she could respond.

The day seemed to drag on but I was dreading the first two periods after lunch. Those were the only classes had alone with Emmett, and although he hadn't spoken to me I knew something was going to be said as soon as we were alone. The bell rang to end lunch and I stood and dumped my barely touched food. I waved bye to my friends and walked off to class. I took my seat next to Emmett and he grabbed my hand and turned me to him.

"Aria, we need to talk." He said. "I didn't tell Bree. She heard principal green and she assumed. It didn't help that I lied about your name." I said. He looked absolutely appalled and I was confused. "Oh Keahi." He whispered and chuckled softly. "I never thought for a second that you told her. I know your loyal when you commit to something." He said. I pulled my hand away and turned away from him. "Aria, what did I say? Why are you so upset?" he asked. "You really want to talk about loyalty right now Emmett? You of all people?" I asked. He flinched as if I had physically slapped him. "You don't know the meaning of the world loyalty Emmett. For someone who claimed to love me so much, you turned on me the second something went wrong. You traded me in for a two bit whore and you think I'm going to just forget that and go back to being your friend? You must be crazy." I said forcefully. I turned away from him and faced forward.

I was done taking things from people. Everybody was out for themselves and I wasn't going to let them walk all over me anymore. I was working quietly when I was grabbed suddenly. Emmett kissed me hard and at first I melted and fell into the kiss but it didn't last long. A few seconds after he started the kiss I was shoving him away and slapping him as hard as I could. I ignored the loud smack and my hand breaking violently as I jumped backwards off my stool. I could feel everyone watching us and I glared.

"Don't you ever do something like that again Emmett Cullen. I am NOT your girlfriend and I am Not your friend. You touch me again and I will bring you up on harassment charges." I spit. I grabbed my things and practically ran from the classroom. I wasn't surprised to find Jasper and Alice in the hallway. "I'm sorry Aria. He made the decision so suddenly. I didn't see until it was too late." Alice apologized. Tears ran down my face both from the pain in my hand and the heartache that Emmett had just caused. Jasper wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed and shushed me quietly.

"Aria, why are you projecting so much pain?" he asked when we finally stepped apart. "I slapped him hard enough to break my hand." I said. He laughed out right and shook his head. "Oh my dear friend, you know that was bad right?" he asked while laughing. "It was the only way to get my point across at the time." I said. "Carlisle is home if you want to take her to wrap her hand." Alice said. "Aria let Alice have your keys. She can drive your friends' home. Carlisle will probably want to take his time setting your hand." Jasper said. I handed over my keys and followed Jasper out to the parking lot. "Aria, I know you hurt but eventually it will get better. Eventually you'll know the truth." He said as he started the car. I passed out from the pain before I could ask what he was talking about.


	12. Healing Hands and Shocking Revelations

_Chapter 12- Healing Hands and Shocking Revelations_

Jasper was carrying me when I woke up. "Hey there sleepy head." He laughed and I glared as best as I could which only made him laugh harder. "You look like a pissed off kitten." She laughed. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest before realizing my mistake and hiding my moan of pain. "Stop moving your hand." Jasper commanded. I looked up at him confused and then I remembered. "Stupid emotion controlling vampire." I mumbled. "The word is empath Darlin'." He chuckled. "Shut it mister before I break my other hand slapping you too." I grumbled. It was only when he set me down in a chair in Carlisle's office that I realized he had been carrying me the whole time. Embarrassment colored my cheeks pink and I looked at the floor.

"Hello Aria. It's good to see you again." Carlisle said as he walked it. I smiled genuinely and nodded my head. "Nice to see you too Carlisle. How have you been?" I asked. "I've been fine." He smiled. "Now what's this I hear about you breaking your hand? How exactly did you manage that?" he asked as he grabbed various supplies for my hand. "Emmett's face." I said. He froze and turned to look at me. "What does that mean?" he asked. "Emmett kissed her and she slapped him…hard." Jasper explained. I thought I saw Carlisle laughed as he finished collecting things but his face was totally composed when he turned to me. "That really wasn't the best thing to do to a vampire." Carlisle said and I glared. "It was the only way to get my point across." I stated.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and I sighed hard. "Okay so maybe it caused a little more damage than I thought it would but he really wasn't listening to me at all." I said. "We still use our words Aria." Carlisle said. "Okay so you tell Emmett to stay away from me. If he ever kisses me like that again it'll be more than my hand I break next time." I said. Carlisle looked surprised at the force of my words but said nothing. "This is going to hurt a lot. Jasper can you help her?" he said. I felt a surge of calm and serenity just before a giant bolt of pain as Carlisle set my hand. He waited for jasper to calm me each time before he set a new bone. Finally after 15 minutes of slowly setting my bones, Carlisle began wrapping it with plaster cast materials. "You need to keep this on for two weeks and be very careful. I will removed the cast when I'm convinced that your hand is healed." He said.

"You think my cast will break if I hit Emmett again?" I asked Jasper. He chuckled and I didn't miss the disapproving look from Carlisle. "I'm only kidding. Jasper will hit him for me next time." I said. Jasper just laughed and I saw Carlisle give him a strange look. "Come on Jazz, I want to kick your butt in Call of Duty." I said. I had seen the game and system when I came here the first time. "I have impeccable reflexes Darlin', I doubt you'll be able to beat me." He said. I walked beside him down the stairs and laughed. "Just because I'm human and a girl doesn't mean that you won't lose." I said. He just shrugged and went to set up the game. I sat on the couch watching him and esme was kind enough to come join me.

"Hello Aria." She spoke softly. I smiled at her and couldn't stop myself from hugging her. She hugged me back gently and I stayed there for a while. "She's content. I think she misses her mother." Jasper whispered but I heard him. "You cant miss what you never really had." I said as I pulled back. Esme looked sad but I smiled at her. "Its okay Esme really. I was always more of a daddy's girl anyway." I said. "I'm going to make you some lunch." She said as she stood. "Oh you really don't-" "That's perfect Esme. Aria needs to eat." Jasper cut across me. She walked away and I glared at him. "You barely touched your lunch at school. You need to eat." He said.

I was still glaring as he passed me a controller but eventually got lost in the game. I was kicking his ass when the rest of the Cullens, including Bella came home. "Bella, Aria you two are welcome to come eat." Esme said. I practically jumped out of my seat and ignored Rosalie's glare as I walked to the kitchen. Bella and I sat at the kitchen island and eat gave us both huge portions of food. "Why do you hate Emmett?" she asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "I don't hate him." I said, truthfully. "Then why do you treat him that way?" she asked. "Because I loved him, Bella and he broke me." I said. "Yeah but Rosalie saved his life. He was going to die if she hadn't helped." She said.

I slammed my fork down and stood up. "Then she should've let him die. The Emmett I know would have rather died then leave me. That person in there is not him and face the music Bella, Rosalie saved him so she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She doesn't love him. not like I did." I spit. Edward suddenly appeared and growled at me. "If you care so much about her then tell your little _girlfriend_ to leave me the hell alone." I spit. I sneered the word girlfriend and he glared. "Jasper, I think you should take me home now." I said as I walked into the living room. "Aria, Bella didn't mean to upset you." Edward said. I scoffed and turned to face him. "Yeah because Bella is so innocent. She knew exactly what she was doing." I said.

Jasper walked up and pulled me toward him. "Let's go Darlin'." He said softly. I grabbed my jacket from the couch and shrugged it on. "So we are just going to ignore the fact that her friends know our secret?" Rosalie spit. Carlisle suddenly appeared and looked very disappointed at me. "I didn't tell them." I said. I felt the need to explain myself to him. "Well you didn't exactly protect it either." She spit. "I told you that they would find out if they stayed to long. I told you that I wouldn't be able to keep it from them forever." I said viciously. Jasper pulled me into a hug and calm flooded through me.

"Please relax." He said. I sighed hard and stepped away from him. "What are we going to do Carlisle? We can't turn all of them. The Volturi will murder us all if we don't do something." Rosalie spit. "Turn them? WHAT?! You aren't going to touch them!" I screeched. "We don't have a choice and you have no say." Rosalie spit. "Yes I do, they are my friends." I said. "Aria I think you need to understand some things." Carlisle said. "What things?" I asked. "There are laws that state we can't reveal ourselves to a human. If we do, that person either has to be turned or we get killed." Carlisle explained.

"So you knew what the consequences were when you told me?" I asked and he nodded. There was a sudden gut wrenching pain as I remembered something. "But you told my dad. You told him." I said. "I know that Aria and I will eventually have to explain this to him." he said. I sank to my knees and hugged myself as I cried. "You can't hurt him. He doesn't deserve this. He did nothing wrong." I cried softly. I was crying for my loss of everything and Jasper made no attempt to comfort me.

"Can I please just rest? I need to rest." I said after I had cried for an hour and a half. Jasper picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "You can sleep in here. Its mine's and Alice's so no one will disturb you. Rest sweet girl." He whispered as he set me down on the bed. "Thank you for being such a good friend Jasper." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek before exiting. I fell asleep almost instantly and prayed that I never woke to face the nightmare that was my life.


	13. Fear Enclosing

**Chapter********_13-Fear Enclosing _**

I woke with a start and sat up instantly. It took a minute before I remembered where I was. There was a knock on the door and Alice stepped in. "How are you?" she asked softly. I shrugged as tears welled in my eyes. "Your dad and friends are coming over. Carlisle thinks its best to tell them now." She explained. I nodded and got up. "You can shower in there. I'll pick out some clothes for you. Although you'll have to borrow some pants from Esme. My jeans will be way to short." She said. "Its fine Alice." I say as I walk into the bathroom to shower.

I stay in for a while. The water had long gone cold but I just wanted to be alone. The pain of losing everything was eating at me. The was a knock at the door and my dad poked his head in. "Eden, you have to come out." He said softly. "No." I said harshly as my heart broke again. He grabbed a towel and turned off the water. He wrapped the towel around me while using it to block his view of my body. He lifted me out and sat me gently on the bed. Tears poured out of my eyes as I threw myself at him. he stumbled and fell but held me anyway. He rocked me gently as he rubbed my head. I buried my face in his chest and cried harder than I cried for Emmett.

"Daddy, I can't lose you. I just got you back." I cried. He held onto me tighter. "Eden, you aren't going to lose me. I promise." He said. "I am. Carlisle said that-" he put his hand over my mouth to stop me. I knew he wanted to comfort me but I couldn't because I felt like this was my entire fault. I could feel people in the room with us and held onto my daddy tighter. "She's in so much despair. It's agonizing." Jasper said and I could hear my pain in his voice. Something hard hit the floor and I flinched at the sound. Another pair of arms wrapped around me and I was grateful.

"I've got you, beautiful girl." Esme said softly. I held onto one of her arms as I cried for the souls of my family. "We have to do something." I begged. Esme shushed me and just wrapped herself closer to me. "This is breaking their hearts. Esme can't stand to see her this way and Aria wants to save them. She's blaming herself." Edward said. "Aria this isn't your fault." Esme said. "Yes it is. I couldn't stop my dad but Bree and Derek could have had lives. I was being selfish to want them here so I would have to face the pain of watching Emmett everyday on my own. I needed my friend but I should have told her to stay away. She wouldn't be in danger now if I had." I said through my tears.

"Aria can I talk to you, please?" Emmett begged. My soul was breaking slowly but no one waited for my answer. Alice dropped down beside my to whisper in my ear. "Allow things to happen naturally. It will all work out in the future." She whispered. I knew Emmett had heard her but I stared up in complete shock. "Why in the hell-" "Don't argue Aria. I know what I'm talking about. If you don't then something terrible will happen." She said. With that said she exited her room and shut the door. Emmett and I stared at each other silently.


	14. One Last Love

**_Chapter 14- One Last Love_**

We sat there quietly and I heard a door close somewhere in the house and looked at him confused. "They all left so that we could talk." He explained. I nodded from my place on the floor and looked down. "Aria, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I should have been careful after Rosalie saved me. I should have at least tried to protect you." He said. I rolled me eyes and continued to look down. "Aria, please say something?" he begged. "Like what, Em?" I asked.

Pain was all I could feel right now and it was terrible. "Tell me what you're thinking." HE said softly. He joined me on the floor and made me turn to face him. "Oh I loved you so much Emmett. I still love you and I feel like an idiot for it." I sighed. "Why?" he asked. "Because you are with Rosalie and you love her. You will never love me that way again and I should accept that." I said. "Aria, why don't you belive me when I say I love you. I thought I made myself clear with that kiss yesterday." He said. "You just managed to piss me off." I said. He grabbed my face and made me look up at him. "Pissed or not, you still liked it and kissed me back." He smirked. I turned red with a blush and pulled my face away. He sighed hard and dropped his hand.

"Why won't you just give in and let me love you?" he asked. "Because im not the Aria you left behind anymore. I am strong and I don't need you toying with my heart. I am barely keeping it together and I don't have time to play these games with you." I said. "You are the only one that thinks this is a game." He snarled. I moved away a little bit and he shook his head. "You don't have to be afraid of me Aria." He said softly. "But I do. You aren't my Emmett anymore. You've hurt me. You've made me bleed and you've torn my heart out of my chest more times than I can count. I am afraid of you Emmett because of your actions." I said. He pulled me to him and kissed me softly and I let him. "I don't want you afraid of me. You mean everything to me." He said. I was entranced by his golden eyes and he knew it. "Say you aren't afraid of me Aria." He said forcefully and I gasped.

I shook my head unable to speak. "Then let me make you not afraid." He whispered. He wrapped his hand in my hair and used the other one to pull me closer. "Emmett please don't." I begged. His mouth descended on mine and I melted. I had missed him kissing me this way and tears fell down my face. "Keahi, what's wrong?" he whispered when he pulled back. "I've missed you so much but my heart can't take this Emmett." I said. "Please, I just want one chance to make it up to you. One chance to show you that I love you and want to be with you." He said. I looked away from him as I felt myself start to give in.

I loved Emmett for years. I loved him since the day we met and became friends. I even loved him when he had grown up and gotten other girlfriends. I loved him still when he stopped talking to me. But right now with him holding me and practically begging for me to allow him one chance, all I could feel was the pain he had caused me. The pain that would continue until my dad and friends were safe. I looked over at him and he seemed to understand what I was thinking. "I know I hurt you Aria. I know I did some terrible things to you but I'm asking for a chance to make that up to you. I've loved you since the day we met and I can't just let you go without trying." He said.

"You have to Emmett. You have to let me go and let me live. You have someone else now." I said. "Am I just supposed to watch you with Jasper then and pretend to be okay with it?" he asked and I looked at him completely shocked. "I don't like Jasper that way, Emmett." I said. "I don't miss the look on your face when he comes around." He hissed. I pushed away from him a a new round of tears found my eyes. "Jasper is my friend and he's helping me heal. I get excited when he's around because I know he wont allow me to feel the pain that is trying to rip me apart. I know he will keep me calm and I appreciate that from him but I do not like him as more than a friend." I said.

I had no clue why I was explaining myself to him but I felt the need. "Aria." He sighed and I was once again back in his arms. "Please give me one chance? Just one?" he begged. I was trying to say no but Alice's earlier warning popped into my head and Emmett kissing me again broke all the walls I had put up against him. I kissed him back and felt him smile. "One chance Emmett McCarthy." I said sternly. He smiled and I grinned when his dimples began to show. "That's all I'll need to make you mine again." He grinned. I chuckled and started to move away but he pulled me back down.

"Can you kiss me like you mean it?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him with all the love and passion my body held for him. "I've missed you baby." He whispered when I finally needed to breathe. "I've missed you too." I sighed. He finally allowed me up and left me to get dressed in the clothes Alice had set out.


	15. A Talk of Lost Lives

**_Chapter 15- A Talk of Lost Lives_**

I finished dressing and made my way down the stairs. Emmett was seated on the couch next to Rose and my heart fell. I was such an idiot for believing him. "Aria, what-" Jasper stopped when he saw where my eye were. "Would you like to take a seat?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head because the only open seat was next to Emmett. Jasper reached for me and pulled me down onto Alice's lap. She stroked my head as I stared at my dad. "Try to keep it together okay? I'm here to help." Jasper said softly. I nodded and snuggled closer to Alice. "So obviously everyone knows why we are here. The only matter is to discuss when you want to be turned." Carlisle said and pain ripped through my chest before Jasper took it away.

"Aria will wait until just before winter break. Jasen will be turned along with her and Bree and Derek will be turned in a few days after them." Alice said. I looked over at her confused but I knew she knew something I didn't. "Well, that settles that." Carlisle said. "Not really Carlisle." Alice said and everybody turned to stare at her. "Well certain things take place after they turn that they should be made aware of." Alice said. I saw Edward shake his head at her and she sighed. "They deserve to know Edward." She said. "Let it happen on its own Alice. Aria, can't take any more pain at this point." Edward said. I couldn't believe that he even cared about me.

"No more pain for her Alice. Just leave this alone." Jasper said. "Fine." Alice huffed. She went back to comforting me as jasper kept me calm. "I have something to say." Emmett said and we all turned. I was more confused than anyone but Edward and Alice seemed in on a secret that only they knew. "Oh no! Emmett you can't! It will ruin everything." Alice spoke. I could see him change his mind and settle back with his arm around Rosalie. My heart clenched and I climbed into Jasper's lap so that he could hold me. I didn't miss the angry look on Emmett's face but I chose to ignore it.

"With Winter break so close I think we need to decide who will change who." Carlisle said. "I would be more comfortable with you Carlisle." My father spoke. "I want Jasper." Bree smiled and I growled at her. "What?" she asked. "No. You aren't going to hurt my bestfriend like that." I spit. "What is your problem?" she asked. "You only want him because you think he is cute. He has a wife already. Back off." I spit. She was angry and so was I. "You will both get Carlisle. He is the most control and knows what he's doing. If you don't like it then you can die at the hands of the volturi." I spit. I heard the collective gasp from everyone as jasper tried to strip me of my anger but that wasn't going to happen.

"What are you afraid he might take an interest in someone besides you?" she hissed. I launched myself across the room at her. She was standing behind Emmett and Rosalie so I used Emmett as a stepping stool and tackled her. She screamed in utter surprise and tried to get me off. I punched her hard in the face with my not broken hand and tried to keep her from moving but she punched me in my mouth. I lost it and started punching until I was lifted backwards off of her by a pair of strong cold arms. I was struggling hard as I was dragged a few feet away from her. "He is mine! You stay away from him! You have Derek and you had Emmett!" I screamed. It was then that I realized that Bree was never really my friend. I was popular and pretty and she needed that after being a freak in middle school. I was never a mean girl and I had truly been a friend to her. I should have known when she dated Emmett freshman year. That was how we met after all. Bree had never done anything if she didn't get something out of it.

The arms that were holding me turned me in their chest and held me. "Aria please calm down." Edward whispered. I was surprised that he was holding me or even trying to make sure I was alright. "I do care for you." He whispered as if this was no secret. "You remind me of someone. A friend I had a long time ago. I loved her like a sister." He said. I held onto him as rage coursed through my body. It was so foreign for me to be this upset and I didn't like it. "Jasper?" I asked. I could feel little speck of calm trying to fight its way into my body but then it disappeared. "I can't Aria. You're too angry." He said. "Eden never gets angry. Upset yes but never angry enough to punch someone." My dad said.

"Edward can you hold her until we are done talking?" Carlisle asked. I felt him nod his head and tried to calm down. I stood with my back against Edward's chest and his arms around me holding me in place. To an outsider we might have looked like a couple. A boyfriend trying to calm his girlfriend but to me he was the only thing standing in my way of ripping Bree's head off. "No what exactly is your argument Aria?" Carlisle asked. "I don't want Jasper to do that. He could lose control and even though he hasn't lately, it's not like he's been challenged." I said. "Aria is right Carlisle. Things won't go right if Jasper does it." Alice said. "I think I should turn everyone just to be on the safe side." Carlisle agreed.

Bree looked more than livid and I smirked at her. "Got something to say or do you want to get your ass kicked again?" I asked. "Aria!" my dad and Esme gasped. "Sorry, I have no idea what's wrong with me?" I said. "It's a little green monster called jealousy. It can do some bad things to people." Edward said. "Why in the hell would I be jealous of her?" I almost yelled. "I never said her." He replied and looked towards Emmett and Rosalie. "I am not jealous of her." I spit. I tore myself out of his grip and started for the door. "Aria is going to be moving in with us." Alice said suddenly. "What?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks. "I've seen it. You will be going to school with us from now on. Your room will be across from Edward's." she said. "So you mean I won't see my dad anymore?" I asked. "He will be here almost every night. To spend time with you." She said.

"Oh, I'm so excited." Esme said. She practically knocked me over with how fast she came to hug me. "It plays a very important role in your relationship with us." Alice smirked. She knew Emmett had kissed me then and she knew something else. Something Edward also knew but refused to tell me. "When do I move in?" I asked. "Tonight. You'll sleep in my room until Esme is done remodeling yours. You and I are going to be very good friends." She said. She had no clue I already loved her more than anything. She was the sister I never had and the best friend I always wanted. Edward smiled as he read my thought and I groaned. "Edward please, stay out of my head." I begged. "Can't help it." He shrugged. "This is going to be just terrific." I said sarcastically. I plopped down on the couch next to Jasper and he laughed at me.

"What in the hell is so funny mister?" I asked. "You." He said and continued to crack up. I glared at him but that only made him laugh harder. I was just thinking I needed to go out when Alice jumped up and started clapping her hands. "Oh my god that's the perfect idea! We have to go get ready." She said. "Alice, I was only thinking it." I said. "It is the pivotal moment in what will be your life." She said. "So if I don't go then something might happen?" I asked. "NO, something wont happen. And you want this something to happen." She said. "I don't know." I shrugged. "I know, so lets go get ready." She said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs before I could say another word.


	16. A Night Out With Edward

**_Chapter 16-A Night Out With Edward_**

Alice spent the better part of the next hour treating me like a Barbie doll. "Alice is all this really necessary?" I asked. "Just let me work." She said. I frowned but sat quietly and let her finish. "Here, put this on." She said. I went to put the dress on and gasped when I looked in the mirror. "Alice, you are magical but the dress is way too short." I said. "It's perfect." She said. I just shook my head and laughed as I slid my feet into the heels she handed me. "Now wait five minutes while I get ready." She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Alice emerged looking absolutely amazing and I gasped. "Thank you." She giggled. I smiled even though jealousy evaded my heart. She was perfect in every way and I was plain. I would look plain standing next to her. "You look beautiful." Edward said. I looked up at him surprised and he just held out his hand. "Come with me." He said. "Edward, you are going to ruin everything." Alice said. "I don't care Alice. She needs to know the truth." He argued. I took his hand and let him lead me outside.

I quietly got in the car and he took off immediately. "Edward where are we going?" I asked after he drove out of town. "Seattle. There is a nice little restaurant there." He said. I looked at him to see a small smile splayed across his lips. "What's funny?" I asked. "You are. You are very refreshing Aria." He said. "What does that mean?" I asked. I gasped as he blew threw a red light and gripped my seat. "You aren't going to get hurt." He said. "Sorry to disappoint Sherlock but I can get hurt if you keep driving like a maniac. I'm human still." I said through my teeth.

He slowed down just a little and turned onto the highway to Seattle. "Why did you want to take me out?" I asked. "You need a break from all of this and I just like to hear your thoughts." He said and shrugged. "Meaning?" I asked. "Your thoughts are very pure. They are real. They follow your emotions so closely and the don't lie even when you do." He said. "Lie about what?" I asked. "Being jealous of Rosalie. You said you weren't but your thoughts said otherwise." He said. "I don't want to talk about that." I whispered. He nodded and we were quiet for the rest of the drive.

He watched me as I got out of the car and waited for him. "Why are you upset? Did I do something?" he asked. I shook my head and followed him into the restaurant. We sat down and I let Edward order for me. "Aria, please talk to me." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I care about how you feel." He said. I looked down as I played with my hands. "Edward, I love Emmett. I love him more than you could ever know but that doesn't mean I win. That doesn't mean that I get to be with him." I said. "So why don't you fight for him?" he asked. "I love him enough to sacrifice my happiness for him. I just want him to be happy and that isn't going to happen with me." I said. "But you will be miserable for the rest of eternity." He said. "I will deal Edward." I said.

"You can't just give up Aria. You are strong and amazing and you deserve better than what Emmett is giving you but you love him and with that love comes sacrifices. You want him then go get him." he said. "I hate Emmett for everything he has done and yet he is the only love I've ever known and I know I will always love him. I can't just get over all of that. She left me to die and he is still with her. He didn't come back to me like I thought he would, like he promised. I'm not going to fight for him when I haven't forgiven him." I said. "He looked for you Aria. He did. He finally found you after your release and he came to you. Carlisle and I, we stopped him. We made him believe that you would be better off without him. That you wouldn't have a normal life and he was being selfish to take that away from you." He said

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "So that you know the truth. Emmett loves you. He has always loved you. If you want to hate someone then pick me or Carlisle. We made him stay away because we thought it was best but now I see how much you two love each other and it makes me sick. I hate myself for keeping you apart and I won't rest until you two are back together." He said. "Edward, Emmett made those choices and now he has to live with them." I said. He slammed his hand down on the table and made me jump.

"Damn you Aria. I can't take listening to you two torturing yourselves over things that happened in the past. Get over yourself." He hissed. Without thinking I picked up my glass of water and threw it in his face. "You take me home this second Edward Cullen." I stated. He growled and looked up at me with deadly black eyes. "Sit down and eat Aria. I'm not done talking to you." He hissed. "I am not Bella Edward. I don't take orders from you. Take me home or I start walking." I said. He reached out lightning fast and grabbed my injured wrist. I felt my bones breaking and yelped when he jerked me down in the booth and dislocated that same wrist.

Tears welled in my eyes and I stood once more. "Stay the hell away from me." I spit through my tears. I practically ran from the restaurant and started walking while trying to hold my wrist still. Hot tears streamed down my face as I walked. Suddenly a black Mercedes screeched to a halt in front of me and I screamed and turned. I was being grabbed before I even more a step and cried out as the person grabbed my hurt wrist. "Keahi?" Emmett asked. I threw myself at him as I started crying. "What happened?" he asked. "I just want to go home. Please Emmett, take me home?" I begged.

He carried me to the car and put me in the seat. He buckled my seat belt and just as fast he was next to me in the driver's seat. "Keahi, talk to me. What happened? All Alice would tell me is that I had to come get you because you were walking alone." He said softly. I didn't care that he was speeding and in this moment I was glad for it. I told him everything Edward had said and done while crying my eyes out and trying to keep my sentences together. By the time I was done we had reached Forks and was almost home. I could see Emmett gripping the steering wheel hard and was afraid he would break it. I touch his arm and felt the anger melt out of his muscles.

He pulled into the garage and then had me in his arms moving into the house just as fast. He set me down on the couch between Rosalie and Jasper. "EDWARD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER!" he yelled. It sounded like thunder and I tried to cover my ears. "Jasper don't." I tried but he had already pushed lethargy my way and I was out like a light.


	17. No Pain No Gain

**_Chapter 17- No Pain No Gain_**

When I woke up, I could hear Emmett growling and I shot up. The living room was destroyed and Edward had Emmett pinned on the floor. Something coiled tight in my stomach and then snapped. I threw myself at Edward and he caught me before I caused any damage to myself. I had pulled out a lighter and had it next to his head before he could read it in my mind. "Get off of him right now." I forced. There was an undeniable instinct to protect Emmett and my body seemed to follow it even though I knew this was dangerous. Edward froze but didn't move. "You have 3 seconds to get off of Emmett before I light you on fire." I spit.

I started counting and Edward moved away immediately. "Don't you ever put your hands on either of us again." I said. Emmett was up off the floor and growling at Edward. "What the hell? Carlisle you cant just let her threaten Edward like that." Rosalie screeched. "It wasn't a threat. But while you are speaking, care to explain why you didn't defend your supposed mate?" I spit. I was still angry but I had to calm down or I was going to hurt someone. "Emmett can handle himself." She said. The growling stopped and all heads turned toward Rosalie. "What did you say?" Carlisle asked. She looked totally bewildered until she realized her mistake. "You aren't Emmett's mate. You were just being a selfish bitch." I said.

"I am his mate. You're just angry that you cant have him." she spit. "You are insane." I said. She growled and lunged at me. Alice screamed but it was too late. I felt her teeth pierce my shoulder and screamed out Emmett's name. I felt my chest collapse as we hit the floor and she landed on top of me. I was struggling to breathe as a horrible burning set into my shoulder and started to spread. My vision blurred from the intense pain and I stopped trying to hold myself awake. I sank into the fiery darkness of pain and let go.

**EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW**

I growled as I heard Aria scream and grabbed Rosalie by the head. I twisted both o her legs off and dropped her to the floor. "Carlisle, she is dying. You have to help." Alice said. I growled again and turned toward the human girl who held my heart. She was out like a light and didn't even seem to notice the venom burning through her. "Emmett you have to bit her. She wont survive this without your help." Carlisle said. He was gently trying to see what was wrong with Aria and I dropped to my knees beside him. "Alice go call her father. He wont be happy about this." I said softly. Carlisle nudged me and I met his gaze. "Now Emmett or she is going to die. You can do this." He said.

"I'm sorry Aria." I whispered and then sank my teeth into her neck. She screamed bloody murder and tried to claw me off of her. I pushed as much venom as I could into her and then let go. I held her too me as she whimpered in pain. Jasper came forward and I growled at him. "Emmett, I only want to help her. I wont her my sister. She means the world to me." He said. I let him take her from me and she immediately stopped whimpering. "Aria is going to wake up in a week. Emmett you should go hunt." Alice said gently. "I am not leaving her." I said. Even though I knew she wouldn't be awake for a while i couldn't bring myself to leave her.

"Emmett please?" Alice said. "I will hunt when she wakes up. Until then you leave me be Alice Cullen." I spit. She stepped back and frowned. "Whatever. I'm going to clean Aria up and dress her. I'll put her in the guest room and you can stay there with her." Alice said. She took Aria from Jasper and ignored my growls as she disappeared up the stairs. "Emmett, why did you hurt me?" Rosalie asked. I had completely forgotten she was there until then. "You stupid bitch. You honestly think I give two shits whether you are hurt or not? You attacked my mate and for that you will die. Aria, will kill you and I will gladly watch her do it." I spit. "I am your mate Emmett." She said. "No you are a lying whore. Aria was right about you. I will never love you again and I will be elated when you are out of our lives for good." I said.

"Emmett, honey, I think you should go upstairs with Aria. She needs you right now." Esme said, she helped me to my feet and hugged me. "It will be okay son." Carlisle said. He could see that I was breaking and was trying to comfort me but I would find no peace until the girl I loved was awake and in my arms. I nodded and walked upstairs with Jasper following me, leaving Carlisle and Esme to deal with Rosalie.


	18. Waking Love

**Aria Pov**

i could feel the fire burning through me and my memories. as they burned, i watched what i had experience as a human and wondered what it would be like as a vampire. what stood out to me was Emmett's face and the pain he had put me through, including his most recent lies. i felt myself grow to hate him and felt my heart rate pick up. another face from my memories stood out and i wanted nothing more than to be with him in that very moment.

"Jasper." i sighed in my thoughts but i got an answer. "I am right here. i aint leaving ya Darlin'." he said. his voice sounded like honey and i didnt miss the texan drawl in them. i sighed as the burning eased a little and felt something cold take my hand.relief washed through my body and the burning eased a little more. i wanted to wake up. i wanted Rosalie and Emmett to burn for their lies. but mostly i just wanted to see Jasper.

i have no idea how long i laid there but the image of laughing Jasper stayed in the front of my mind. then as suddenly as the burning had began i felt it started drawing backwards from my limbs into my heart. my heart was racing like a bullet train and i felt strange. my heart stopped in the next few moments and i opened my eyes slowly. Emmett was there beside me and i growled as i flew off the bed. "Aria, calm down. im not going to hurt you." he said. i hissed as he tried to come close. "Emmett back off." said a voice i knew instantly.

Jasper walked into the room and i met his gaze. i felt it as the world seemed to stop spinning and he stood front and center. i felt a hot flush rush up into my chest and cheeks and knew that i was blushing. "Aria, are you okay?" he asked. i moved toward him fast but he didnt tried to block me. he watched me as if in a trance and i smiled. once i was close enough i put my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me. i was going to hug him but on instinct i brought his hot mouth against mine and kissed him.

he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer before releasing me as Emmett growled. i looked over at him and he looked murderous. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and placed me behind him. "Back off Emmett." he growled. everything was so vivid and happened very fast. emmett lunged and Jasper countered. they hit like two colossal boulders and begin fighting. Jasper was losing even though he had better fighting skills. emmet was too strong and he was going to hurt him. "Stop." i said. they acted as if they didnt hear me and i said it louder. "Cut it out!" i shouted. jasper froze but Emmett didnt. suddenly the door flew open and Emmett was being pulled off Jasper by Edward and Carlisle.

i went to Jasper's side and pulled him up. "Are you okay?" i asked. he nodded but he didnt stop staring at the door where emmett had disappeared. "Jazz, are you okay?" i asked again. "I'm fine Darlin'." he said as he met my eyes and i believed him. he pulled my into him for a hug and we stayed like that for a while. "I'm sorry." i said. i felt his confusion and looked up at him. "Why?" he asked. "Because i lied to you when i said i wanted to be your friend." i explained. he smirked and then laughed. "Empath." he chuckled and i frowned. "You knew i was lying?" i asked. "of course but i knew you werent ready." he said.

i smacked his chest and he laughed. "No fair mister." i said. he brushed my hair away from my face and placed a kiss on my lips. "I knew you would be mine. no need to rush it." he said. i laughed and then Alice came in. i drew away from Jasper in shame and he felt it because i didnt miss the look he gave me. "Alice." i said. my voice was high pitched and shaking as she looked at me. "Aria, stop being silly. i already know." she said. "But i-" i didnt know what to say. "I knew you two were going to be together since the night Emmett died and was brought home to us." she said. i frowned and she glared at me. "Stop being such a baby Aria. Im not jealous. He is rightfully yours." she said.

i was trying to process everything she said when i heard and smelt something strange. a incredibly fast heartbeat and a scent that i associated with my dad. i felt a growl tear through my chest and it shook the whole house. Alice looked at me and everything stopped moving.


	19. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

okay guys i get it. youre angry or confused. this is most definitely Emmett and Aria story. This thing with Jasper wont last long and has something to do with aria's power. i wont tell you exactly what it is yet but i promise that Emmett will get her back. she is just really angry at him. Jasper and Aria (My best friend threatened to kill me if i didnt put them together for at least a little bit) will go back to being brother and sister. alice's mate is about to show up and Jasper will find his very soon. please just bare with me.


	20. The First Hour

I was growling hard and Alice looked absolutely terrified. "Aria, whats wrong?" Jasper asked. i glared at Alice before following the sound of the heartbeat. i opened the door and my heart broke as i stared at my father. he was squirming around but not making a sound. "Alice, why is my dad becoming a vampire?" i asked. she looked both excited and sad at the same time and i frowned. "He didnt want you to be alone. i told you that you guys were going to change together." she said. i growled and glared at her again. "Does it look like we are together?" i asked. i was hurting and she knew that so she paid no mind to my question. Jasper appeared and took my hand. "We should go hunting Darlin'. Your throat must be on fire." he drawled. i had noticed before but his words sent a roll of flames down my throat.

i swallowed hard on reflex. it was something i would do as a human when i had a sore throat. "I want to know what will happen with Bree and Derek." i said. Alice looked at Jasper before sighing and turning to me. "Bree will die at the hands of the volturi and Derek will stay with us. Derek will find his mate in a set of twins in about a year." she said. "My dad?" i asked. "Like i said, he didnt want you to be alone so you never will." she smiled. i nodded and smiled softly at her. "Will you look after him until i get back?" i asked. she smiled and skipped into the room to sit at his side. i closed the door softly as if my dad were sleeping soundly and turned toward Jasper. "Emmett is asking to join us on our hunting trip." he grimaced. i frowned but nodded. "Thats fine. I'm sure he needs to eat too." i said softly.

Jasper seemed a little angry that i would say yes but i understood his reaction. i was angry with Emmett but i was hurting also. i had loved Emmett with all of me and he had thrown me to the curb every time. i had _**wanted**_ to believe him when he said he loved me. i had _**wanted**_ to be his mate but the memories i saw during my changed turned that _**want**_ into hatred. now all i felt was angry but i had to live with him and i had to face him. i couldnt be angry forever because i would never find happiness if i was. i walked down the stairs behind Jasper slowly. Emmett was standing at the bottom of the stairs and i could help but think that he was beautiful. i could see every inch of him in clear unfiltered vision and he was just as beautiful as when we met at five years old.

He had the same dark curly hair and dimples that i loved so much. the gold eyes seemed to fit his face. he smiled as he saw me and i felt terrible. i frowned and i saw his smile fall when he noticed i was upset. "We are taking her hunting. Small and easy. No bears Emmett. Not until she knows what she's doing." Jasper said. it kind of bothered me that he was trying to set rules regarding me but i didnt say anything. "Sure thing Jasper. Ill just find a bear for myself and then come meet you guys after." Emmett said.

Since the day i had met him, Emmett had always worn his heart on his sleeve. it was always easy to tell when something was bothering him. as he spoke i could hear the pain and irritation in his voice. both of which was evident in his face. He looked over at me and i could read his hurt and disappointment in his eyes. i believed that he was hurting as much as i was but he showed no sign of trying to change that. he smiled softly, almost as if he were looking into some distant memory and then his face was set in stone. it was hard and uncaring as he turned to glare at Jasper's back. i rushed forward towards Jasper and took his hand as he exited the house.

"Ready to try out your new speed in your first hunt?" he asked. i nodded with a big smile on my face as he dropped my hand and took of running into the forest. Emmett ran after him and i frowned. i could tell that there was only two way this hunt could go and that was good or bad. i frowned softly before taking off after them.


	21. First Hunt

I was startled by my new found speed and quickly caught up to Emmett and Jasper. i giggled in my happiness and Jasper shot me a look just before we all ended up in a tangled mess on the forest floor. "What the hell?" i grumbled as i shoved Emmett off of me. Jasper had already climbed to his feet and was holding out his hand. i stood as i glared at Emmett. "Why did you do that?" i asked; annoyed. "I didnt. i thought you did." he shot back. irritation laced his voice and marred his face. "Not everything is about you Aria. something tripped all of us." he said. i growled at him and he hissed back. "Im not selfish enough to think that but you obviously are because i was talking to Jasper." i spit. i was glaring as Jasper held my hand and tried to soothe me. "I didnt do it either." he drawled.

i glared at the both of them and then turned to look along the forest floor we had been running on. there was a something sticking out of the ground. it was long enough across to have tripped all of us up. "What is that?" i asked as i moved toward it. Emmett grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Don't Aria." he said. i pulled from his grasp and kept walking. as i got close i saw what it was. it was a human arm covered in the black and blue of death. i frowned instantly and turned towards Jasper. "Why is he out here?" i asked. "Because he was attacked by a vampire. we couldnt leave him in the town." he said. i shook my head and looked down at the ground again. "But that isnt fair to his family. they deserve to know." i said.

Emmett frowned but Jasper looked unfazed. "It the way things happen Aria. if you were to slip today, and kill a human, we would have to bury him out here. its that or be discovered and half to move again." Jasper said. this in no way eased the aching of my heart for the man's family. "Can we just go back home?" i asked. "You need to feed aria." Jasper said. his eyes were dark and i knew he was hungry but i couldnt stomach the thought of feeding after witnessing the man buried halfway in the ground. "I cant." i said. "Well i must. Emmett take her home. straight home." he commanded. Emmett nodded and grabbed my arm, walking me in the direction we had come from. he paused after a few hundred yards and turned me to him. "you have to eat something Aria or you will get weak." he said. "Emmett the man-" "Is dead. he isnt coming back." he cut across me.

i looked down at my feet and anger and sadness tore it way through my heart. "People die all the time. this is no different. now i want hyou to hunt with me." he said. i shrugged and started to turn in the direction i had last seen Jasper. "No. we are going for something a little more better tasting." he said. he turned me toward the mountain in the distance and began running. i paused for a few seconds before following him. he was standing at the edge of what seemed to be a river and looking down stream. i could see the two bears in the distance as if they were right in front of me. i stopped beside him and he cocked his head down stream. "How do i do this?" i asked. "Close your eyes and give in to your instincts. they will direct you." he said.

i shut my eyes and took a deep breath. i could smell the bears and my instincts took over. i backtracked through the forest and approached from down wind so that they wouldnt smell me. it was two large male black bears and they smelled delicious. they were fishing and had no idea that i was less than 30 yards behind them. suddenly the wind shifted and blew my scent toward them. they both tensed and turned to run but i was already pouncing on the smaller of the two. it fell over from the forceof my attack and i heard the shredding of fabric as he clawed my chest. i wrestled with it for a minute before sinking my teeth into its neck. it let out a roar but eventually quieted as i drained him quickly. the other bear had gotten pretty far but i looked up to see emmett wrestling with it before snapping its neck and stepping back to allow me the drink. i drained the second and wiped my mouth at i stood. "Thank you." i said quietly. he was frowning and then i felt the pain. i had three huge gashes across my chest where the bear had clawed me. the wounds were leaking thick fluid that was laced with blood.

i was totally shocked that i didnt hear Jasper coming until i heard his growl. i looked over at him and could tell that he was beyond pissed. "Jasper, i dont understand." i said. he growled and he glared at Emmett before lunging at him. Emmett was taken be surprised and ended up face down in the dirt with Jasper about to decapitate him. "Jasper stop it!" i yelled. it was as if he didnt hear me as he adjusted his grip around emmett's head. "Emmett! What are you doing? Fight back!" i screamed. i couldnt bear to see him hurt or for Jasper to be the one hurting him. i could see Emmett's face cracking from the pressure of Jasper's hold and tears welled in my eyes. "Jasper please dont?" i begged. he looked over at me ad my voice trembled and shock lit up his features. he released Emmett and stood up.

"I thought you werent hungry?" he growled. "I wasnt but i changed my mind. Emmett tooking me hunting instead of home." i said. "You made her hunt bear after i told you not to?" he growled at Emmett. "It was the only thing near by." Emmett defended. "Look at her Emmett. she is hurt because you couldnt listen. i told you no for a reason." Jasper growled. i was angry that they were talking as if i wasnt standing there. "I chose to hunt Jasper. Emmett just came with. you cant blame him." i said. jasper turned to look at me and his features softened. "I'm sorry Darlin'. im just a little pissed that he allowed you to get hurt." he said. i frowned at his statement as it made the dimishing hatred for emmett boil over again. whatever progress he had just made was ruined by that statement. "Lets get you home and cleaned up." he said. Emmett stayed on the floor as Jasper took my hand and pulled my back in the direction of the house. i looked back once and saw him watching my with anguished eyes. i turned away before he could see the never falling tears in mine.

i followed Jasper to the house and was shocked to see Rosalie sitting on the couch. i hadnt seen her since i woke up and i growled angrily. "Aria, what happened?" Esme asked as she noted my wounded chest and ripped clothes. "A bear." i said. rosalie shot me a glance that seemed to know something and jasper growled under his breath. "Emmett took her." he told Esme. it was almost like he hoped emmett would get in trouble for it. i rolled my eyes and went up the stairs to get a new top. my wouldns were mostly healed and i needed to get out of my ripped clothing. i was changing when i heard Emmett come home and the fight between Jasper and him began again. i sighed hard and dropped onto the bed in exasperation. i wasnt going to deal with this for the rest of my existence. i was wondering what to do when i heard it. my father's heartbeat speed up dramatically and then stopped. The whole house seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation.


	22. Confronting Emmett

i froze outside the bedroom my father was in. i could hear Alice trying to calm him and explain. i pushed open the door and heard him growl before he recognized me and i was was being partly crushed in his arms. "Eden, you're awake." he said. "Hi daddy." i whispered as tears welled in my eyes. "Aria, i must take him hunting. maybe you can hang out with Emmett or something?" she said. i growled and shot her a look before i was being growled at and Jasper was stepping in front of me to defend her. i looked up astonished before recognizing that it was a habit for him. "I wasnt going to hurt her Jazz." i said as i turned and exited the room.

i found Emmett on the couch playing video games and i frowned before noticing Rosalie. She was sitting on the floor at his feet and i rolled my eyes at myself. "Emmett, can i play?" i asked. i sat in the love seat and looked at him expectantly but he didnt answer. "Em, i want to play with you." i said. he looked over at me and i flinched at the amount of hate in his eyes. "Thats all you ever do right? Play games with people? I am done playing games with you Aria." he spit. he dropped the controller and stood. Rosalie snickered and i glared at her before standing and running after emmett. "Em, please wait!" i called as i followed him upstairs to his bedroom.

he slammed the door in my face and i growled before opening it and following him in. "I am not playing games." i said. "You are. you have been since you moved here. everything you have done has been a play on the way that i feel about you." he yelled. "I am not and no it wasnt!" i screamed but my voice broke. "I thought you were dead! you were dead!" i screamed as tears welled in my eyes. "I am not the one playing games. you made me think you were dead and then suddenly you were alive but as a vampire. you have always said that you loved me but you keep using me to get what you want and then you go back to that whore. you are the only one playing games." i growled. "What are you doing with Jasper?" he asked. "I care about him! he protects me from the pain of your hurt! he doesnt hurt me the way you do!" i screamed. "How did it feel when he chose Alice over you?" he asked. i shook my head hard and look down for a second. "He didnt chose her. he was protecting her out of habit!" i said. "He was protecting her out of instinct. it is a vampires instinct to protect their mate!" he said.

"So thats why you keep protecting Rosalie?" i asked. "I havent been protecting her!" he growled. "You have! you threw me into a wall! you stood in front of her that day in the parking lot with Bree! Even now she sits by you and you enjoy it!" i screamed. "I have been protecting you!" she yelled and my ears hurt. "You stupid little girl, i have been protecting you. i pushed you away because she was going to hurt you. i could see it in her eyes. she was jealous that i was yours and that i still loved you. i stood in front of her in the parking lot to protect you. she would have hurt you if i didnt stop her from moving." he said. i could read the hurt all over his face but i shook my head. "I dont believe you!" i said. "I ripped her to pieces for you!" he shouted. "When she bit you, i couldnt control myself and i ripped her to pieces. i was going to kill her but Esme and Carlisle begged me not to. i was defending you." he sighed. he sat down and i watched his shoulders slump in defeat. i didnt know what to say and he didnt either.

"I'm sorry i hurt you Aria. i am sorry i left you. im sorry i didnt keep rosalie from biting you. im sorry for everything i have ever done to hurt you." he said. i could hear the tears in his voice even with his head bowed. "I know Em." i whispered. "I am sorry but your hurt lasted a few short seconds compared to what you are doing to me now. i am suffering and i probably will for the rest of eternity. just get out." he said. i stood there completely shocked and actually jumped when he started screaming. "I said get the fuck out!" he screamed. i turned and walked out while shutting the door behind me. i stood against the door wishing that i could cry to let all this pain out. i walked into my room and laid down. i wanted to cry but mostly i wanted to sleep. i barely noticed hot wet tears on my face before i slipped into unconsciousness.


	23. Unrelenting Pain

i sat up with a start and looked around. i felt my face and looked at my hand to discover hot wet tears. "What the hell?" i asked myself. i wiped my face and decided against telling Carlisle about it. i was already strange enough. although the bear scratches had healed, it was strange to see my skin ripped open. "Aria, are you listening?" i looked up startled and met Alice's eyes. "What?" i asked. "Your dad wants to meet everyone downstairs." she said. i nodded and got up from the bed. i walked passed her and she caught my arm. "Aria, im sorry. i know you are hurting and he will come around. you just have to show him you still care." she said. i looked at her and scoffed as i pulled my arm away. "Thats the point Alice. i dont care anymore." i lied. she looked surprised before shaking her head. "You're lying." she said. "So what?" i asked and turned to walk down the stairs.

My dad was seated on the couch and i took a seat next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. he smiled at me and i smiled back as the pain came rushing back to the surface. almost as if he could read the pain in my eyes, he hugged me hard and the pain seemed to be sucked out of my body. he grimaced but smiled anyway when he looked back again. Edward looked frustrated as he stared at us. i glared and he glared back before looking away. Jasper took a seat beside me and kissed my cheek before taking my hand. i smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "So i have a little problem that needs to be solved." my dad said and i looked at him. "What? whats wrong daddy?" i asked. "Well you still have school to finish and i have work. both of which have now been complicated since we are vampires now." he said. "I dont think we are." i said.

i covered my mouth and cursed myself for opening my mouth. "What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. "Well, im not exactly pale like you and i got hurt while hunting. my dad still looks like he's able to blush and im pretty sure i still can." i said. "What do you mean you were hurt?" Carlisle asked. "Emmett decided it would be a good thing to take Aria to hunt bear. It clawed her chest." Jasper said. he was glaring at Emmett and i was glaring at him. "She was more than willing to come with me." Emmett said. we all caught the double meaning in his words and Jasper growled. "She is mine." he growled. "She was mine first. for everything." Emmett said with a sadistic grin on his face. i felt the blush and growled at both of them. "Stop your pissing contest! im not a damn pirze to be won! nor am i a conquest to be shown off! you both are disgusting!" i spit. i stood and ran from the house. i could hear someone coming after me but i ran harder.

my heart stuttered and then took off like bullet train. i stumbled and fell into a heap on the forest floor as i started screaming. pain washed over me and i curled in on myself as my heart broke again. i tried to scream through the worst of it. almost out of nowhere Alice and Edward were there. edward pulled me to my feet and pulled me hard. "Edward, we need to move fast. our future just disappeared. there are wolves nearby." Alice said. Edward picked my up and started running. he didnt slow until alice said our futures had come back. i made him put me down and shoved him away. "You should have left me alone!" i screamed. "Aria, they would have torn you to pieces." he said. "And i would have enjoyed it. anything is better than this." i whispered as i dropped to my knees again. "Anything is better than this torment." i sighed as i hugged myself.

"Aria, you dont know what i know. this hurts him too." Edward said. "Hurts him? i dont see him falling apart. all i see is the pain he caused. the pain he is still causing. and his stupid macho man pissing contest with Jasper like im some damn reward. i dont see him hurting at all." i screamed. "Ari, he is hurting. he doesnt know how to fix what hes done. anger is his only response." Alice said. "Anger? im the only one allowed to be angry. he left me on the side of the road. i was half dead and bleeding out! he let me take the blame for his death! he slept with that bitch! he acted like he didnt know who i was! he allowed her to bite me! he yelled at me about Jasper and he staked a claim i wish he didnt have in front of everyone! so he has no fucking right to be angry!" i yelled. i was pretty sure everyone could hear me bit i didnt care.

"And do you want to know what the worst part about all this is? i still love him. i love him so much it hurts and it hurts so much that i want to die. i wish i was dead alice. i want to be because no matter what i do i will never stop loving him. i wont survive eternity like this." i said. she hugged me to her as tears welled in her eyes. "Im so sorry Aria." she whispered. "I love him Alice and i cant have him." i cied. she shushed me and rocked me gently.

"I love you too Aria Keahi Carson."


	24. Emmett Explains

I looked up and Emmett was standing there. he had his hand in his pockets and was looking down at his feet. "Alice, we should let them talk." Edward said. she stood and followed him back towards the house. Emmett hadnt moved and i stood up but stayed where i was. "What?" i asked. he looked up astonished and shrugged his shoulders. "Its true. i love you. i always have. you are beautiful and amazing and i never deserved your love. i still dont and yet you keep choosing to give it to me." he said. "How can you stand there and say you love me? After all of this? After everything you've done?" i asked. "Aria, i know i hurt you and i know i made some horrible mistakes. if i were you i would be angry and hurt to but you have to know i love you. i have loved you since our first day of kindergarten." he said.

i shook my head and looked down. "Why emmett? Why did you do this?" i asked. "Aria, the accident was not my fault. i thought we were going to die in that car. i thought Rose would help you. i begged her to help you first but i passed out and i didnt know what had happened until i woke up to this life." he said. "What? you asked her to help me?" i asked. "Yes. Aria, i begged her too. i wanted you to survive even if i didnt get too." he said. i took a step forward and looked up at him. "But you stayed with her. you didnt come back to me." i sighed. "I let Carlisle and Edward convince me that you would be better off. that was my first big mistake. i should have just stuck with my gut and come to you. i should have been there for you." he said. "What about now?" i asked. "Aria, i have failed to protect you enough times. i should have never let you into our life. i should have just given you your answers and kept you as far away from Rosalie as possible. i knew she was jealous of you but i didnt think it would go so far. i never thought she would hurt you like that." he said.

i sighed and looked down again. "But aria, every time you have touched Jasper, the pain ive experienced is indescribable. i wanted to rip him apart for touching you. i love you and i want to fix everything but i cant. everything that happened is in the past and i cant change any of that. i want to start over Aria, from the begining. from that first day in kindergarten when i knocked you over. i want my bestfriend back. i want the love of my life back. i want to hold you for eternity and never let you go. i want to show you how much i love you and how much you mean to me. i have know idea where i would be without you. you are my rock and my strength. now let me be that for you." he said.

i stared at the ground as tears fell from my eyes. my heart was aching and i couldnt bear to hear those things from him. i could feel when he gave up and i could hear his body slump. he turned to walk away and my heart stuttered again. "Hey." i said as i looked up. he turned back to look at me and i smiled. "I'm Aria Carson. its nice to meet you." i said. he smiled and took my outstretched hand and gave it a good shake. "Sorry about that beautiful. The name is Emmett McCarthy. its nice to meet you too." he said, imitating our first meeting perfectly. he kissed my hand and then let go before smiling at me again. "Thank you." he whispered. "For what?" i asked. "Giving me my bestfriend back." he smiled. he hugged me to him and i chuckled softly. "Well, im the only one dumb enough to be your best friend." i said, repeating a statement i had once made out of anger. he laughed and let go. "Yeah but you love me and im your bestfriend." he said. i nodded and followed him back to the house where i would need to explain my returned heartbeat and find answers for everything.


	25. Half Power Emerges

As we entered the house, i heard three sets of heart beats. i knew instantly that my dad had regained his and that my friends were in the house. i frowned as Emmett looked down at me. "Its okay." he said. I had hunted but i knew enough to know that it was dangerous to be around them right now. Jasper appeared in front of me and smiled. i smiled back as he pulled me into his arms. "I"m sorry thaat i upset you love. it wasnt my intention." he said. i shook my head and sighed into his chest. "I understand why you did it." i said. he released me and took my hand instead. "Your dad has a theory as to why you have heartbeats. you should hear it. it might make more sense to you." he said.

i nodded and allowed him to pull me into the living room. emmett sat on the floor by my feet and Rosalie glared at me. Jasper sent me a questioning look but i just shrugged in response and smiled at my dad. he sat next to Alice. he was holding her hand and i gasped as she met my eyes. she knew that he was going to be her mate and she knew that i would make up with Emmett. "Tell me what you know." i said. she gasped as i was forcibly pulled inside her head as she replayed every vision having to do with me or my dad.

they would be together forever. they had always been meant for each other. this made me happy. at least he would be happy for a long time to come. as i was pulled into the visions of myself i was startled. Jasper and Emmett were both my mates. one for each half of the person i was and would become. i was so confused because Jasper also had two parts to him. the stronger part, the one they called ares, was always dormant. Jasper never let him out. Ares was who i recognized as my mate when i had woken and Ares was who i wanted. part of me accepted that i had to love Jasper in order to love Ares.

"Who am i?" i asked. "i do not know Aria." Alice spoke. i frowned as i heard the honestly in her statement. i was pulled into another vision of hers and i frowned even more. it was of my dad and i sitting on thrones with everyone except Rosalie and Bree backing us. i knew then what Alice meant when she talked about Bree dying. i would be the one to take her life, yet i could not find a reason for such a thing. "You will understand later. there will be no hesitation about it, it is set in stone." Alice said. i frowned but nodded as i wondered how i was able to get Alice to do what i wanted. it was then that i realized what it was that i could do. my power worked off of my needs and wants. as long as i wanted something badly enough then i could bend someone to my will in order to get it.

"That seems to be true." Edward said. I looked over at him ad wondered what it was like to read minds. "Annoying." he said. I laughed and then turned to my dad. "Daddy, you said you know why we are not full vampires. what does that mean?" I asked. "I don't think the change worked because we already had Vampire venom in our blood." he said. Confusion was evident all over everyone's faces and I reached out to take my dads hand. I wanted to know what he knew. he gasped as I forced my way into his head. what I saw was quite confusing and I had to take the time to make sense of it.


	26. The Memory of Death

I knew that I was in my dad's head but my surrounds looked so real that it was hard for me not to believe.

_The forest around me was so alive. I could feel the heartbeat of the forest as it ran up from my bare feet and into my head. I could smell the smoke and hear the screams as I moved forward. Something was wrong. I could feel the forest dying and I screamed out a name unknown to me before that moment._

_"Keridian!" I shouted. I turned in a circle hoping for and answer but not receiving one. "Keahi!" came a painful cry that I knew instantly. I turned and ran in the direction the cry had come from. "Arkion, what is happening? Where is Keridian?" I asked as I kneeled next to my injured brother. "He was there. I don't know where he is now." he breathed as he pointed toward the east end of the forest._

_I worked quickly and on automatic as I gathered the things I would need to heal him. "Keahi, go. Find Keridian." he said. "I cannot until you are healed." I said. "He will die and your world will crumble. A high Priestess cannot be if her mate is dead." he said. "Arkion, let me do what I will. I am not asking you. it is an order as your high priestess." I said. He lay silently as I healed him. I stood almost as fast as I had kneeled beside him. "Come brother. we must find my mate." I said. I sprinted off in the direction he had pointed._

_I found my mate in the middle of a meadow. He was being protected by three large wolves. "Keridian, what has happened to you?" I asked. I wrapped my arms around him and fell to the ground as he collapsed into me. "Keridian!" I gasped. Blood was pouring from his chest and coating my hands and arms. "Arkion, go gather things for a healing spell." I called to my brother. "No my love. This is not something you can heal." Keridian said. His hand found my face as I looked into his honey brown eyes. "I am not going to let you die." I said fiercely. He shook his head as he chucked. "Keahi, you are high priestess. You cannot save me. The coven will not survive this." he said._

_I looked up and watched the forest that had become my home burn. I felt every pain and sting as the plants and wildlife that had become part of my being died and turned to ash. "I will not let you die. I wont survive your death." I said. "You wont survive my healing." he said. I shook my head and called to my brother once more. "Arkion, please hurry!" I called. As if my words brought him to me, he broke through the trees and ran over to me. Once again my hands were automatic as I mixed everything in the right proportions to heal Keridian. As I whispered the spell to heal him I felt him grab on to me. "Keahi, please stop." he begged. "Hold him." I commanded my brother. _

_I could feel something was wrong as I healed Keridian. It seemed that for every ounce of strength the spell gave him, it took twice that from me. I gasped as Keridian's aura changed and mingled with mine. I was surrounded in a cloud of blues and green as our auras moved together. then as suddenly as it began, it stopped. "Keahi, what is happening?" my brother asked. I could not give as answer as I watched our auras exploded from our bodies and shoot toward the sky. I felt the energy leave my body and whispered a spell that had not been whispered in centuries. "I love you." I whispered just as blackness surround my vision and my body hit the ground hard._

I could hear worried whispers and moving around me. "Aria, can you hear me?" said a voice I knew. My eyes flew open and I found those of my father. Now armed with a memory I hadn't had before, I recognized my dad. "Arkion, what are you doing here?" I asked. My father smiled at me. "You remember." he said. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was laying on the living room floor and tried to get up. "Wait, they will come now." he said. "They?" I asked. "The memories." he said. I felt myself being tugged backwards and blacked out once more.


End file.
